


Feel Something

by kstarlight



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oblivious Han Jisung (Stray Kids), Oblivious Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 04:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kstarlight/pseuds/kstarlight
Summary: Summertime is meant to fall in love.( or I was soft for Jilix and summer’s ending so.. )





	Feel Something

**Author's Note:**

> Highly recommend listening to Summertime in Paris by Jaden which lightly inspired this.

Summer moved fast.

It was like an evening drive on the freeway, watching the world outside the window pass by while losing track of time with each song that played on the radio. Gazing at hues of orange and pink fade from dark blue to the horizon line until before you knew it you reached your destination, the sky had become completely dark, the moment was over and the night would end.

Summer brought euphoria of bright early mornings, feelings of warm sun on golden skin, cold ice cream colliding with your tastebuds, listening to music and watching stars paint a mosaic in the sky under a warm breeze, there were so many things to love.

Felix never really appreciated the little things the time of year had to offer. Like any other teen he loved a break from school, waited all year for an excuse to sleep in and stay up late, he couldn't wait to get out of the house for dance classes and lose himself in the music without the stress of school weighing him down. To Felix that was summer, and he didn't expect this one to be any different.

Jisung crashed into Felix's world like a meteor. It was a typical day, nothing out of the ordinary or even suspected, no warning for the enigma of Han Jisung to intertwine his path with the young freckled boy. But then he did.

As May passed, June came into sight. Felix couldn't help himself from daydreaming of a summer where things may be different. Perhaps meeting Jisung was the reason why.

Despite not knowing Jisung for very long, Felix imagined spending the rest of his life with him, being best friends for eternity. He didn't know it yet but he was captivated by sensational feelings he'd never experienced. Summer was like a drug, a dash of ecstasy stirring together something Felix would say was _perfect_.

Of course he'd never tell anyone he fell easily, he always had a guard up because it was better safe than sorry. But Jisung, simple, music loving, soft spoken, bright smiling Jisung, was the finger wrapping Felix's heart strings around it, one by one.

There was something to be said about how they differences from one another in the most unique ways.

When they'd meet up for iced coffees topped with fluffy whip cream, Felix would devour the sweet creamy topping immediately, scooping it up with his straw and letting it dissolve onto his tongue, and finishing each last glob before actually sipping his beverage. On the contrary Jisung would strive to finish his drink first and savor his whip cream as it came to the bottom, explaining to Felix that "Even though the coffees gone, there's still something sweet left".

Sometime mid July Jisung convinced Felix to join him on a late night firework watching from the lake. They met after dark on the dock, putting out towels side by side to lay on, arms just barely touching but of course Felix noticed, breath caught in his throat at the thought of their skin brushing even for a _second_—

"The fireworks should be starting soon." Jisung tilted his head to glance at the other but Felix was already staring. He cleared his throat.

"Right," Felix replied nervously, cracking a sheepish smile. He turned his head back to the sky, exhaling with a soft hum. "The stars look nice tonight."

Jisung could've looked straight up to see them clearly for himself, but instead he got lost in the way they reflected in Felix's eyes. He could see them twinkle just fine from the breathtaking view to his left. With his hum of agreement Felix smiled again, blissfully unaware of the other male to now be the one staring. Silence fell over them.

Laying in silence with Jisung wasn't awkward. In fact, it felt so natural, so easy that it almost scared Felix. He was far too comfortable—it was way too fast and if he didn't stop himself soon he'd be left stranded in the deep end of the ocean with nothing to keep him afloat. He blinked a few times to rid himself of those concerns, stealing a glance at Jisung whose hands were folded over his abdomen, eyes waiting with childlike excitement as the first explosion of fireworks sent pops and ripples into the atmosphere.

"Look!" Jisung exclaimed, watching sparkling green, purple and red fall from sky. "It's so pretty," his dreamy tone mused.

Felix whispered a murmur of 'I know'. Fireworks were always pretty, but it wasn't them or even the stars that enchanted him in that moment. It was the curve of Jisung's lips and the gleam in his dark brown eyes as the reflection of stars and fireworks blended within them. _That's_ what was pretty.

So even if Felix was falling maybe it was okay. If the uncharted territories of the sea were upon him then it wasn't the end of the world. Summer was a careless time and for as long as Felix could remember nothing felt as youthful and full of life as Jisung did. Even if the waves carried him away, for now reality was bliss.

The last week of July was a washout of grey skies and rainy days, a pattern of thunderstorms commenced the change from day to night.

Those days Felix decided to spend drowning out the storm at the small dance studio, bass booming over thunderous roars from the sky while he let the night slip away.

Jisung spent his time at home holed up in his bedroom, headphones on and the world off. The screen of his laptop illuminated his face while he clicked with his mouse at the program displayed in front of him. He let dreary summer vibes inspire a set of verses to combine with new melodies.

Despite being apart, the two friends thought of each other with every passing second.

Felix couldn't remember who suggested to spend Friday evening together after four nights of doing their own thing, but as another storm passed Jisung found himself with company in the dancers favorite practice room.

The blonde was stretching in the mirror when Jisung idled him, his earbuds were plugged in and his head was bobbing to the track he created nights before but his eyes were trained to his friend across from him. As he listened to his melody, it made him think of his friend, the tune reminded him of Felix. If the way he made Jisung felt could be a song, this would be it.

It wasn't too fast or too slow, but paced steadily, a hint of R&B, low undertones of smooth bass with a looped beat every four counts, complimented by a piano medley blended into the hook, a simple strum of three guitar chords. Put together it made his heart feel the same way he felt when he caught his best friends gaze, the young producer was only realizing now, it spoke volumes of Felix.

As if he could sense himself on the others mind Felix looked up in time to catch Jisung's eyes in the reflection of the mirror. They felt the heat of a blush turn their faces a shade of red, a shy smile crept onto Felix's lips.

Jisung bowed his head with a huff, pretending he hadn't been staring like a creep. _Stupid_, he thought to himself, glancing to his tracks he hoped to distract himself enough to forget the embarrassment he caused. As for Felix, now pressing play on his dance playlist, he knew wouldn't forget.

Jisung was already feeling the effects of post summer depression and it was _only_ mid August. Not an ideal way to feel, moping about time slipping away while he still had two and a half weeks to savor. Felix couldn't sit by and let his friend be that way.

Despite his lethargic state Jisung let Felix coax him into coming to the fair on Saturday night. He _was_ going to pass up the offer, work on some music but he could practically see the frown on Felix's lips over the phone as he spoke softly pestering him. It might've been a bit of a guilt trip but Jisung couldn't deny the other if he knew how sad he'd be afterwards. He never wanted Felix to be sad because of him and so, he agreed.

The fair was _loud_, bustling and ridiculously crowded like a mosh pit of a concert that was overly packed with general admission.

Jisung tried to keep his head up. If he only had a few nights like this left he might as well make the most of them. It was especially hard to be in a bad mood when Felix had a grip on his hand, weaving them in and out of various crowds of people and glancing back with the occasional smile on his face. Yeah, this was definitely better than staying at home alone.

It was endearing how happy Felix was, moving from game to game with a fire in his eyes that showed Jisung how competitive he could be. For the hell of it Jisung upped his game to peg his friend down a few times, but he grew tired of trying so hard, honestly Felix wasn't easy to beat, especially skee ball. It was worth losing just to admire the cocky grin on the Felix's face and listen as his prideful tone mocked him for another loss.

After way too much social interaction Jisung craved a break. Considerate and caring as ever Felix didn't need to be told, he could see the others impatience in his small habits, tapping his finger anxiously against his leg, his eyes scanning the perimeter in quick, nervous motions as they waited in line for the Ferris wheel. The blonde took a step closer.

"Do you want to leave?" Felix moved into Jisungs line of sight, capturing his attention.

Jisung blinked dazedly, pulling away from his thoughts. He noticed the look of concern on Felix's face, simultaneously feeling warmth and guilt in his heart. To know someone cared was nice, but he _never_ wanted to make Felix sad.

Jisung shrugged. "Maybe we can get ice cream somewhere."

Felix's face lit up at that, nodding eagerly. Jisung mirrored his expression, feeling a shift in his chest, a sensation of butterflies fluttering in his stomach. An idea popped into his mind, way too bold for him to ever have considered doing before, but there was no hesitation or going back as he finally reached out. His hand wrapped around Felix's with a newfound confidence, fingers lacing together, and Jisung grinning at the slight shock on the other's face.

"Let's go." Jisung lead the way, internally screaming at how much he loved the feeling of holding hands. Felix could only blush as he trailed behind him.

It was calmer sitting at the park a few blocks down, they chose a bench to relax on while devouring their waffle cones topped with two big scoops of strawberry ice cream.

"Tonight was fun," Jisung took a bite of his cone which prompted loud crunch. "Thanks for taking me out Lixie."

Felix nearly choked at the nickname and— wait, did he hear that correctly?

"Taking you out?" He must've sounded like an idiot for how slow and unsurely he spoke, eyes wide.

Jisung paused, taking a moment to reel in what he'd said. Realization spread over his features like wildfire, his jaw dropped.

"I—" Jisung swallowed in perplex. "I meant for inviting me to the fair, getting me out of the house. It was nice." He flashed a cover up smile. Felix nodded.

"Of course," he scoffed nonchalantly, waving his hand in dismissal. "I had fun too."

Neither of them had much more to say after that, finishing their ice cream in a settled silence—aside from the loop of carnival music still heard a distance away. 

Jisung walked Felix home that night, nodding him goodnight at the bottom of the front steps. He flashed his signature smile, anxious excitement rattling through him when Felix smiled back. God he was so _whipped_ for that boy. 

The end of August came around faster than the blink of an eye. 

They went to the dock for a breather, enjoying the last of their carefree serenity. They laid next to each other as they did that one July night, the night they realized how much they admired one another—still unaware that their feelings were mutual.

”Remeber the fireworks?” Jisung asked. He glanced at Felix curiously, watching his eyes crinkle and lips curve. 

“Of course.” Felix craned his neck to the side to meet his gaze. “How could I forget?” 

Jisung shrugged, shyly scoffing in dismissal. He thought of how much this summer meant to him then, the image of Felix’s bright face and exuberant happiness that Jisung could always rely on. He considered telling him, now or never, that this was the greatest summer ever, but he was _scared._ Maybe Felix didn’t feel the same, why would he? 

Felix was practically jittering from the thoughts in his mind. The urge to place his hand over Jisungs, look him straight in the eyes, lips quirking as he opened his mouth to finally admit how he feels. 

Unknowingly they both felt it. The fear of time passing, things changing, moving on. When school started again they’d be seniors, and on back to back days they’d enter adulthood at the legal age of 18 and maybe _everything_ would just be _different_. 

Felix sat up abruptly, alerting Jisung who studied him with quizzical eyes. 

“What’s wrong?” He propped himself up on his elbows. Felix gulped, nerves getting the better of him, courage pulsating.

He smiled, almost sadly. “I’m going to miss this.” 

Jisung huffed, tilting his head to the right. “Miss what?”

Felix sighed dreamily, gesticulating unsurely with his hands and a dramatic shrug.

”Everything. Summer, not going to school, the endless fun,” he swallowed, lifting his gaze. “You. Us.”

Jisung felt a wave of heat travel from his toes and up to his neck. 

“Me too.” Jisung sat all the way up and moved closer to Felix, reaching out for his hand. “But I’m not going anywhere.” 

The look in his eyes had Felix practically melting. Everything about Jisung was soft, gentle, _perfect. _

Felix raised his brows. “Promise?” He lifted his very tiny pinky finger with expectancy. Jisung proudly interlocked his with it.

“Promise.” 

Felix nodded satisfied, and smiled shyly.

”Summer’s were never this good until you showed up.” Felix admitted. Jisung felt winded with adoration for the way Felix looked at him. 

“I could say the same.” Jisung replied. 

A ghust of warm warm wind blew over them, breaking apart their moment. They faced out at the horizon line watching the trees sway, the sky was a watercolor piece painted behind their silhouette’s, strands of lilac and pink stirred into baby blue. 

Felix glanced at Jisung, breath stolen. 

“Felix?” Jisung asked. He wasn’t looking at him, but his cheeks still burned red. 

Felix’s eyes widened. “Yes?” 

“Thanks for making me feel something this summer.” He turned to him slowly, unable to stop himself from smiling despite hesitance and embarrassment. 

“You made me feel something too.” Felix followed confidently. He scooted closer and placed his hand over Jisungs.

Felix’s eyes gleamed with the reflection of the sun, shinning directly into his golden skin. Jisung admired the way it brought out his freckles that dusted his cheeks like fairy dust. 

They didn’t have to say anything more, pretty sure they knew where they stood with their feelings even if the ground was a bit rocky. 

“Someone told me once that summertime was perfect to fall in love.” Felix blurted suddenly. Jisung faced him, clicking his tongue. 

“Oh yeah?” He hummed. 

Felix smiled, nodding. “I think they were right.” 

Jisung brushed his hand over Felix’s allowing electric waves to shoot through the tips of his fingers. 

“I think so too.”

As the sun went down, Felix and Jisung stayed. They watched the stars come out, Jisung gathered Felix up under his arm to cuddle while he pointed out the constellations way up high that reminded him of Felix’s freckles—he insisted were _beautiful _to reassure Felix of his insecurities. 

And while summer might’ve been ending, for the two boys on that dock one late August night, it was only the beginning. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted work! I’m pretty happy with it, I really hope you enjoy! I’d appreciate any feedback. Thanks for reading!


End file.
